helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Daite HOLD ON ME!
from album Second Morning' ---- '''Released' September 8, 1998 Genre J-Pop Format CD Single Recorded 1999 Label Zetima Producer Tsunku ---- Morning Musume Singles Chronology ---- Previous: Summer Night Town 2nd Single (1998) Next: Memory Seishun no Hikari 4th Single (1999)]] Daite HOLD ON ME! '(抱いてHOLD ON ME!; ''Hold Me Hold on Me!) is the third single of the J-pop idol group Morning Musume, released on September 9, 1998 as an 8 cm CD. It sold a total of 820,000 copies. In 2004 it was re-released as part of the Early Single Box and again in 2005 as a 12 cm CD. Lead vocals of this single were Abe Natsumi and Fukuda Asuka. It was Morning Musume's first single to reach the #1 position on the Oricon music charts Tracklist thumb|right|220px|Daite HOLD ON ME! (MV) 8cm Tracklist #Daite HOLD ON ME! #Tatoeba (例えば; If) #Daite HOLD ON ME! (Instrumental) 12cm Tracklist #Daite HOLD ON ME! #Tatoeba #Daite HOLD ON ME! (Instrumental) #Daite HOLD ON ME! (Morning Cop Version) Featured Members *1st Gen: Abe Natsumi, Iida Kaori, Nakazawa Yuko, Fukuda Asuka, Ishiguro Aya *2nd Gen: Yaguchi Mari, Yasuda Kei, Ichii Sayaka Song Information #Daite HOLD ON ME! #*Lyrics, Music, & Chorus: Tsunku #*Arrangement, Keyboards, and Programming: Maejima Yasuaki #*Guitars: Gemi Taylor #Tatoeba #*Lyrics & Music: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Sudo Go & LH Project TV Performances *1998-09-20 ASAYAN *1998-10-16 Music Station *1998-10-23 Idol Superstage *1998-11-03 Utaban *1998-12-31 49th Kouhaku *2000-08-13 Hello! Morning Episode 019 (Last Phrase Karaoke Battle) *2000-08-27 Hello! Morning Episode 021 (Hello! Project 2000 Summer Concert) Concert Performances *Hello! First Live at Shibuya Kohkaido *Hello! Project Happy New Year '99 *Morning Musume Memory ~Seishun no Hikari~ 1999.4.18 *Hello! Project '99 *Hello! Project Happy New Year 2000 *Morning Musume First Live at Budokan ~Dancing Love Site 2000 Haru~ *Morning Musume Live Revolution 21 Haru ~Osaka Jou Hall Saishuu Bi~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2003 "15nin de Non Stop!" (by Iida Kaori, Abe Natsumi, Yaguchi Mari, Ishikawa Rika, and Yoshizawa Hitomi) *Morning Musume Sakura Gumi Hatsukouen ~Sakura Saku~ (by Morning Musume Sakura Gumi) *Abe Natsumi First Concert Tour 2004 ~Anata Iro~ (by Nakazawa Yuko, Abe Natsumi, and Yasuda Kei, as part of a medley) *Morning Musume Concert Tour "The BEST of Japan Natsu ~ Aki '04" (by Yaguchi, Takahashi, Ogawa, Niigaki, Kamei, Michishige, Tanaka, as part of a medley) *Hello Pro Party! 2005 ~Matsuura Aya Captain Kouen~ (by Matsuura Aya, Tsuji Nozomi, Saito Hitomi, and Murata Megumi) *Morning Musume Tanjou 10nen Kinentai Concert Tour 2007 Natsu ~Thank You My Dearest~ Oricon Chart Positions ; Single '''Total Reported Sales: 497,120* Disambiguation The other version of "Daite HOLD ON ME!" is: Daite HOLD ON ME! ~Sexy Long Version~ Found on the Morning Cop ~Daite Hold on Me!~ soundtrack Morning Cop ~Daite HOLD ON ME!~ as track #6. This is a remixed version of the original. Trivia *1st Generation member Iida Kaori gives a comment about the single on Youtube. *This is the third single where Nakazawa Yuko was leader of Morning Musume. External Links * Daite HOLD ME ONE! Lyrics * Tatoeba Lyrics Category:Morning Musume Singles Category:1st Generation Singles In Category:2nd Generation Singles In Category:1998 Singles Category:1998 Releases Category:1998 Number 1 Singles Category:Number 1 Singles Category:8 Members Line-Up Category:Daily Number 1 Singles Category:2005 Singles Category:2005 Releases